


Color

by chiefharbour



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Paint, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Messy, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefharbour/pseuds/chiefharbour
Summary: You and Hopper have a little bit of fun with paint.
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper & Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper & You, Jim "Chief" Hopper/Original Female Character(s), Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Color

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly, but surely, getting through all of these prompts! If you haven’t read my last one-shot, Perfect to Me is available on my tumblr and on my AO3 account!

Saturday nights were _your_ time. After an entire week of work-related stress, you craved the time that you had to yourself in the make-shift artist loft in your backyard. It was your only outlet for relaxation, and you were incredibly grateful for the tiny shed that Hopper repurposed for you. After dabbling in the arts in high school, it became your safe-space into adulthood; it probably would have more more sense for you to choose a career in art, yet, here you were. 

As the soothing sounds of David Bowie’s voice emitted from the victrola in the corner of the room, you continued to shade different parts of the drawn lake on the canvas in front of you. Sitting on the small wooden stool definitely did not help the tense muscles in your back, but you were so invested in the image in front of you that the pain blended into the background. You looked like the picture of relaxation, dressed in a light grey tank top and worn, light-wash jeans that were spattered lightly with various shades of paint. Nights like these were what motivated you to complete your work week.

You jolted lightly as the creaking sound of the shed’s door disrupted your concentration, immediately relaxing once you heard the familiar sound of Hopper’s feet patter behind you. You smiled as your felt his strong arms wrap around your torso, your bosom lifting above his forearms as he nestled his chin in the crook between your head and shoulders.

“This looks amazing,” he smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to your neck. “I can never get over how beautiful your artwork is…it always looks like the real thing.”

You smiled widely, resting your head back against the man’s broad shoulder, “Thank you, baby.”

He hummed against your skin, squeezing your body tighter against his chest, “How much longer are you gonna be at it?”

“No idea,” you yawned, pushing yourself up and away from Hopper’s body before returning your attention to the drawing in front of you. “Do you know how much longer El is going to be out?”

“She actually called a few minutes ago,” he replied, crossing to stand on your side as he continued to admire your artwork. “Said something about a sleepover.”

You smirked, tilting your head as you continued to shade in shades of blue, “Well, what if we have a sleepover of our own?”

He grinned widely, looking down at your face, “Sounds like a plan.”

The two of you had danced around the topic of moving-in together, but you never discussed it in detail. Nights like these that were dependent on El’s activities were common, and it made having concrete plans somewhat laborious on both of your ends.

“Can you hand me those paints?” you asked, pointing to a corner of the room organized with different art supplies.

He walked over and grabbed the tray of cheap paints, waltzing over to you as his eyes trailed up and down your body, “You know, you look _really_ hot covered in paint like that.”

“You’re insufferable,” you chuckled, grabbing the tray from him before setting it down on the floor besides you. “I’m a sloppy mess, and you’re _still_ horny as fuck.”

“What can I say?” he said with a sigh before raising his hands up in surrender. “I find you delicious no matter what state you’re in.”

You smiled at him before returning your attention to the canvas. You couldn’t help but notice the man stalk around the easel, his gaze making you painfully aware of just how much larger he was than you. Your concentration became weaker, eyes glancing up to meet Hopper’s frequently. The sexual tension radiating between the both of you could be cut with a knife.

“You’re a real distraction, Chief,” you murmured, attempting to focus once more.

“Oh?” he asked, lifting up a jar of red paint from the tray on the floor. “I’m sorry, baby girl. I don’t mean to.”

You scoffed and rolled your eyes, “Don’t bullshit a bullshitter, Jim.”

He chuckled, reaching a fingers inside of the jar before playfully dragging his index finger across your cheek. You turned to him, lips parted slightly before he poked your nose, “You make a _very_ sexy Rudolph.”

“You’re such a _nerd_ ,” you giggled, bringing your brush up to slide across his cheek, gasping lightly when it accidentally grazed his beard.

With wide eyes, your lips trembled as he looked down at you, “Did you just…paint my beard?”

You swallowed thickly, knowing how much Hopper hated getting things in his facial hair, “I-I didn’t mean to-”

“You are _so_ screwed,” he chuckled, flicking the paint on his fingers at your face.

Your mouth dropped, a smirk appearing at the edges of your mouth. He suddenly lunged at you, engaging in a chase between you both around the small area of the shed. You grabbed as many jars of cheap paint that you could gather and began to fling colors in his direction. Blobs of pink, purple, blue, yellow, and green scattered around the small space, the both of you becoming covered with different shades and the linoleum floor beneath your fleeting feet collecting the remnants.

You chuckled loudly as he closed in on you, flinging an entire jar of blue paint in your direction. You both stood on either side of the easel, seemingly trapped by one another. You grinned wickedly and faked going in the left direction, running to the right side instead. Seemingly catching the shift in your eyes, he lunged in the same direction, arms wrapping around your waist and pulling you down to the ground with him, the remaining jars of paint scattering around the both of you. 

“Look at this mess!” you scolded playfully and smacked his chest, paint from your hand transferring to the now-ruined green material of Hopper’s flannel shirt.

He rubbed his paint-covered fingers across your cheeks to push a loose strand of your hair away from your face, “I think it suits you. Messy and colorful and… _happy_.”

You buried your face into his neck, teasingly biting down on his skin as you laughed at the situation the both of you found yourself in. You sat up, straddling the man’s waist as you looked down at him, tilting your head as your eyes swelled with adoration.

“ _You_ make me happy,” you smirked, ears perking up at the sound of the songs switching on the vinyl record.

_I, I will be king_

_And you, you will be Queen_

You looked down at him, lips parted and your breath becoming staggered, “Do you think that the record player is trying to tell us something?”

You smirked, remembering the first time that you both had sex, this song playing as the both of your reached your peaks. Your hands stroked his broad chest, bottom lip catching between your teeth.

_Though nothing will drive them away_

_We can beat them just for one day_

“I wouldn’t want to tempt fate, darling,” he mused, sliding his hands up and down your sides as the song filled the room.

You bent down slowly, lightly pressing your lips against his before inhaling sharply against his mouth. Each time you kissed Hopper, it felt like the very first time. Every nerve in your body lit up, your desire to completely envelope yourself in his essence overwhelming you. His hands traveled up your back as your tongues began to dance with once another.

_We can be heroes just for one day_

You whimpered against his mouth as you felt him harden beneath you, encouraging you to gently grind your hips down onto his. He groaned into your mouth, his hands trailing down to your ass you knead your jean-covered flesh. You parted from his mouth, slightly breathless.

“You take my breath away,” you whispered, attempting to regain a normal breathing pattern.

He smiled, cupping your cheek with a warm hand, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” you smirked, leaning down to press kisses upon his neck.

You slowly began to unbutton his shirt, planting kisses to each section of skin that became revealed. Once the entire column became undone, you peeled the shirt down his arms and tossed it across the room. Looking down at him with a playful glance, you reached your fingers to dip into a small pile of paint besides your bodies.

You trailed paint-slick fingers down the broad expanse of his chest, drawing a heart-shaped pattern in between his pectoral muscles in a light purple hue. His breath became labored, enjoying the stark contrast of the cold paint against the warmth of his skin. You began to paint random patterns down his torso, placing kisses to various areas of his exposed skin. You sat up and peeled your tank top off of your body, immediately unhooking your bra and tossing it in the same direction.

Hopper sat up, making you slide down further into his lap, before his fingers followed yours to a nearby paint puddle. He began to paint patterns down your stomach as he latched his mouth onto one of your bare breasts.You arched your neck backwards and released a breathy sigh through parted lips, gripping onto his shoulders as his large hand began to knead the flesh of your other breast, a red hand-shaped pattern left behind.

His hands trailed behind your back, rubbing up and down the expanse of your skin slowly as he nibbled and sucked your nipple. Your whimpers filled the room as your hips ground down onto his erection. He kissed up your neck before capturing your lips in a passionate kiss, rocking the both of your together as the mixed sounds of your heavy breaths filled the atmosphere.

“ _Shit_ ,” you hissed, hands intwined around the back of his neck as he kissed all over your chest. “I-I, _fuck_ , I wanna to taste you.”

He moaned against your collarbone as he murmured against your skin, “You definitely don’t have to ask twice.”

He laid his bare back against the floor, hands fiddling with your waistband in an attempt to remove them before you swatted his hands away. You began to kiss down his body, maneuvering yourself to lie in between his legs. You made quick work of his jeans, peeling them down his muscular legs before he kicked them the rest of the way off. You snickered at the man’s urgency, dipping your fingers in paint before grazing them up his calves and thighs. You bent your head down and mouthed over his clothed cock, saliva dampening the fabric of Hopper’s black briefs.

You groaned out loudly over him as you felt his cock throb against your tongue. Hopper’s hands found your hair, entangling his fingers in your locks before tugging on them lightly to emit another groan from your mouth. You peeled his underwear down and off of his legs, wanting nothing more than to have his length heavy in your mouth.

You let out a tiny whimper at the sight of his swollen member in front of you, his length thick and leaking with precum at the tip. Your fingers lifted his cock before you looked up into his eyes and placed a kitten-sized lick around the head of his shaft. Hopper’s head fell back harshly against the floor, a thud echoing in the space, as your tongue teased his slit. You swirled your tongue around him before licking down the underside of his cock, applying pressure to the vein there before you reached the base. You then took each of his balls into your mouth with a groan, sucking them as his grip on your hair tightened.

“ _Fuck, (Y/N)_ ,” he whimpered, hips stuttering upwards and his cock brushing your face. “ _God_ , please put your mouth on me, baby girl. _Please_ , just put it in your mouth.”

You moaned around his balls before releasing them, kissing up the length of his shaft. Looking up at him with a wicked glint in your eyes, you smiled against the tip of his cock before slowly lowering your mouth on him, eyes fluttering closed at the feeling of his thick cock taking up the room in your mouth. You took him down gently, choking lightly when the head of his dick pressed against the back of your throat. You pushed further down, tears welling in your eyes as you continued to gag on him.

“ _Fuck_ , I love it when you choke on my cock,” he sobbed out, yanking on your hair roughly.

You growled around him, feeling his body shake in response to the vibrations emitting from your mouth. Hopper’s eyes flew to the back of his head, completely enveloped in the pleasure you were giving him. You began to bob your head up and down, sucking him harshly on every upward motion. Deep-throating his member and increasing the pace of your head, you allowed your hands to travel playfully along his lower stomach, light shades of paint dragging through the dark hair scattered lighting amongst the flesh there.

He whimpered, “Baby, I-I’m gonna come if you keep doing that.”

You smiled around him, releasing his cock suddenly which caused him to groan at the loss. You nuzzled his cock against your face, a small amount of paint transferring from your cheek to the base of his cock. You grinned wickedly, kissing up his body before you reach down to removed your pants. Hopper quickly flipped you both over to regain dominance, sucking the expanse of your neck as his hands fumbled with your button and zipper. Nearly ripping your pants and underwear off of your body in his haste to remove them, you shivered as your heat met the cold, crisp air.

He chuckled lowly in his chest before positioning himself in between your legs, grabbing his cock in his hands before dragging the head of it up and down your leaking slit, rubbing it lightly against your throbbing clit. You groaned, back arching into his touch, every nerve of your body screaming out his name in desperation.

“ _Fuck!_ Jim, please,” you sobbed, grabbing at his sides in an attempt to guide him further against you.

“What do you want?” he grunted, continuing to rub himself in between your lips. “ _Say it_.”

“ _Fuck me_ ,” you sighed, eyes shutting tightly as you wrapped your hands around the back of his neck. “ _Jesus Christ, Jim_. Just, please. I wanna feel you inside of me.”

He smirked, guiding his cock to your opening, slowly pushing himself inside of you until he bottomed out.

“Oh, God!” you yelled, the feeling of his large muscle stretching you sending waves of pleasure all over your body. “Fuck, you feel so _fucking_ big.”

“You’re so _fucking_ tight,” he hissed, swiveling his hips against yours before pulling out and pushing back into your heat. “So wet, _so fucking wet_.”

He leaned down over you, hands smearing against the puddles of paint surrounding the both of your bodies on the floor. You sat up, pressing your chest against his before flipping the both of you over, your bodies rolling around in the colors around you, wet paint clinging to every part of the both of your bodies.

You lifted yourself up and down on his cock, bare breasts rubbing against his chest, the paint on both blending together as your movements increased in speed. Your forehead rested against his as your eyes bore into one another.

“Come for me, baby,” he whined against your parted lips. “I’m not coming until you do.”

You bit your lower lip, eyes squeezing tightly as you felt heat build up in your lower stomach. Your muscles began to tense up, a warm rush spreading from your cunt to your legs and upper body. He reached down between your bodies until his thumb found your clit, rubbing circles against your bud as your walls clenched around his cock. His hips began to meet your thrusts, his body trembling underneath your own. 

“I-I’m coming!” you squealed, you wetness coating his throbbing cock as your orgasm washed over your body. “Oh, shit, _fuck_!”

He whined high in his throat, kissing you deeply and muffling your groans of pleasure. His hips began to thrust in and out of you violently, his own orgasm quickly approaching.

“Fuck!” he hissed under his breath before growled, his hips suddenly stilling as his come coated your inner walls, his body shaking against yours as he came harshly inside of you.

Your arms wrapped around the thick area of his shoulders, your breathing harsh as you came down from your high. The smell of Hopper’s cologne surrounded your body like a blanket, his warmth soothing you to an overwhelming extent. Once you both regained your breathing, you rocked your hips against his before reaching down and slowly removing his cock from inside of you.

You rolled over, lying down next to him as you both looked up at the ceiling. You grabbed his hand and squeezed down gently as you sighed, “Jesus _fucking_ Christ, Hop.”

“Tell me about it,” he chuckled, squeezing your hand back. He looked over at you, eyes filled with happiness and contentment. “You are so fucking perfect.”

You smiled up at him, cupping his cheek in your hand before kissing his lips chastely. You looked around and began to laugh, burying your face in his neck, “Look at this place.”

He groaned into your hair, fingers rubbing up and down your spine, “Look at _us_.”

You looked down at the both of your bodies, which were covered in multicolor paints that blended together to create a strange shade of brown. You grimaced, rubbing your fingers together as you felt the paint begin to dry, “I say we shower now and then clean this place up in the morning.”

“I think that’s for the best,” he chuckled, pressing a kiss to your forehead.

Saturdays may have been your night, but, if they ended each time like this, you could get used to sharing it with Hopper.


End file.
